


Friends Like These (Love Like Ours)

by FiresFromOurHearts



Series: Small Harry Potter Things [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Asexual, Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, I'm not good at this tagging thing as we should all know, Male-Female Friendship, Mistletoe, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Quidditch, Take it or take it, if you want to see it that way - Freeform, no other option, one of them at least - Freeform, probably, the best thing in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: Getting caught under normal mistletoe isn't a problem, you simply walk out from beneath it. Get caught under magical mistletoe and you end up stuck there until you kiss. Unfortunately, Charlie - avoider of mistletoe for two years so far - gets stuck under it with Tonks, his best friend. Luckily, Tonks is fairly adept at getting around rules and Charlie, well, he's fairly good at running after teasing Tonks. Both skills are seen in this short story.(In other words, I don't know how to write a summary for this but it's cute and I enjoyed writing it.)





	Friends Like These (Love Like Ours)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt 'write about a kiss or near kiss under the mistletoe' and my Aro!Ace brain was like: time for some good Aro!Ace Charlie Weasley trying to avoid romance and having great friends. Thus, this got written and I appreciate their friendship greatly. It's probably out of character, but I've never written either of these two before, so it was some new characters to write. I enjoyed writing it - especially towards the end when they were just having a fun time.

Pale fingers close around the golden snitch, and Charlie Weasley shouts in jubilation, breath a white mist in front of him. “I got the snitch!” He shouts loudly, directing his broom to circle downwards. As his adrenaline fades, he finds himself shivering, aware – once again – of the cold temperatures of the day. The rest of the quidditch players land; a total of 20 students each with a broomstick of some kind, whether it’s their own or a borrowed one from the school or a friend.

“We won!” A second-year on Charlie’s team won. Throwing his head back and laughing, Charlie draws those around him into a team hug, whether they’re on his team or not. Soon everyone is giggling and laughing, arms over shoulders and stumbling back into Hogwarts and to the quidditch change rooms where they can return any brooms and pull on warmer clothing.

“Good game, Charlie,” someone says loudly, looping an arm over Charlie’s shoulders as he wanders out of the room and into one of Hogwarts’ many corridors. Looking sideways, Charlie half-startles at someone with his face smiling at him.

“You too, Tonks,” Charlie responds. In response, Tonks snorts and her face shifts, becoming her normal one. “It’s a pity we didn’t end up playing on the same team this time.”

“Maybe next time,” Tonks replies. “You have to admit, though – it was a good idea.”

“You did tell me,” Charlie acknowledges. “You were right.”

“As always!” Tonks says, “Because I’m the best.”

Charlie hums, “If you say so.” As the pair go to take another step, they find themselves unable to. Jerked to a standstill, Charlie stumbles, leaning against Tonks as he regains his balance. “What was that?”

Tonks shrugs, screwing up her face and grabbing her wand. “I don’t think it’s a prank.”

“No, it’s Christmas!” Someone shouts from behind them, “You walked under the mistletoe.”

Tonks twists around, but she only manages a ninety-degree turn before she can’t turn any further. “Merlin’s ball sacks,” she swears, looking up. Charlie follows her gaze to look at bright green leaves and white berries of the plant; it looks inconspicuous above their heads, and yet they’re stuck in its spell and unable to move.

“To think I was doing so well,” Charlie says mournfully. “This was going to make it the third Christmas where I didn’t get caught under the mistletoe, and I failed.”

“Your streak’s broken,” Tonks says, attempting a joke, but Charlie doesn’t laugh.

“I don’t,” he starts before stopping himself. The others around them quickly disperse. After all, everyone knows that those caught under mistletoe tend to want privacy. “Tonks, you know me. I don’t do,” he waves his hand, “any of this romance stuff.”

“Hey,” Tonks says softly, “I know. We’re going to think of a way out of this. After all, I’m always right and you’re rather intelligent.”

Charlie huffs a soft laugh, face still rather pale and eyes fixated on the plant above their heads. “I hate this,” he states rather grumpily. “You’d think the magic could tell that I’m not, y’know, normal.”

Even stuck in the position she is, Tonks manages to cuff Charlie on the head. “None of that talk about you being abnormal or broken or any of that rubbish. You’re just like the rest of us except obsessed with dragons.”

“Dragons are majestic–”

“Creatures, I know,” Tonks says, interrupting Charlie. “I’ve heard your rants about them so many times. My point is that you’re normal. Also, you know magic isn’t that precise, it just catches people who have vaguely positive emotions towards each other. Hence,” she shrugs, “we got caught, because we’re such good friends.”

“We’re best friends Tonks, but that doesn’t mean I want to kiss you! It’d be like kissing Ginny or any one of my brothers,” Charlie replies.

Tonks facial features scrunch up in disgust. “You kiss your siblings on the mouth?”

“Ew, no! You know what I mean, Tonks! Don’t be so obtuse on purpose.”

Laughing, Tonks says, “Your face though!” Her face shifts so it looks like Charlie’s and she takes on a horrified expression. Her chuckles cause her to lose her concentration, and her face goes back to normal.

Charlie rolls his eyes at her. “You’re the worst,” he moans. “Why did I choose to stay over Christmas holidays here? I should’ve gone home to my family, at least they love me.”

“You love me and you know it,” Tonks replies, eyes bright with amusement and happiness.

“That’s what you think,” Charlie says. “I, on the other hand, know otherwise.”

“We wouldn’t be caught under mistletoe if you hated me,” Tonks says, sticking out her tongue, but her joking tone gains no laughter from the red-haired boy. Instead, his eyes flicker up and he frowns.

“Yeah,” he says morosely, “and now we’re stuck here because of it.”

Tonks frowns. “You’re not thinking this would be easier if we weren’t friends, were you?”

Charlie’s face goes shocked, “How could you think such a thing? Tonks, you’re my best friend and I love you. I wouldn’t not want to be your friend for anything. Someone could offer me a billion galleons and I’d pick being your friend over that. No, I just wish we could get out of this without having to,” he grimaces, “kiss.”

With a thoughtful expression, Tonks regards the mistletoe before dropping her gaze to look at Charlie with a sly smile. “You know, I don’t think it’s been specified whether the kiss has to be on the mouth of if we it can just be on the cheek.”

Blinking in surprise, Charlie can’t help but grin at the Hufflepuff. “Tonks, that’s brilliant!”

“I know,” she says, lifting her chin. “I am the best.” Adopting a more serious expression, she hastens to add, “However, that doesn’t necessarily mean it’ll work.”

“It will,” Charlie says resolutely. “It has to.” He leans up and kisses Tonks quickly on the cheek. Tonks returns the favour but placing a loud raspberry on Charlie’s cheeks. “Tonks!” He says, stepping backwards with a grossed-out expression. “That’s disgusting!”

“It worked, though!” Tonks replies cheerfully. “You can’t be too mad at me… shortie.”

“I’m not short!” Charlie says, at least twenty centimetres shorter than Tonks. Looking down at him, Tonks raises one eyebrow. “You’re just freakishly tall!”

“Aww, is the ickle little baby upset about being the second-oldest yet shortest in his family?” Tonks coos.

With a grumpy expression, Charlie steps up to Tonks and elbows her firmly in the ribs, causing her to gasp, leaning over with her arms protecting her ribs. “Who’s short now?” He tosses over his shoulder as he walks off.

“Charles Fredrick Weasley!” Tonks screams, and Charlie breaks into a sprint.

“My middle name still isn’t Fredrick!” He calls over his shoulder with a laugh, slipping between other students who are quick to get out of his way.

“Get back here!”


End file.
